


We're In This Together

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	We're In This Together

“C’mon, best two out of three.”

Ray just grinned lazily as he lay back on the sofa, listening to Turnbull and Kowalski argue over who got to fuck him. It was a good way to be. The overdramatic groan from Kowalski told him who had won out in rock-paper-scissors.

“Not fair,” and Ray could picture the little mock pout on Kowalski’s face. He felt his pants tighten in anticipation, and let his hand drift down to his thigh, just because he liked the tsk sound that he knew Turnbull was going to make in reprimand for trying to touch himself without permission. The joke was on Turnbull; Ray hadn’t laid a hand on himself since before Vegas.

“Hold up.” That was Kowalski, and Ray blinked; he didn’t remember getting to the bedroom and getting naked, and now he couldn’t remember where he had drifted off to. He looked at Kowalski, who had a smug and conniving little grin, and Ray couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip as his heart-rate quickened in anticipation.

“Fuck me.” Kowalski was slowly shrugging out of his clothes, staring Ray down, and it took Ray a moment to realize what Kowalski wanted to do. Now he felt like he’d just run a mile, because how long he had wanted to fuck both of them, but, being the bottom in this three-way partnership hadn’t exactly afforded him the opportunity.

Ray bit his lip and forced himself to slow down as Kowalski slung his legs over his shoulder and put his hands behind his head, giving Ray a smirk. Suddenly Ray’s mouth felt dry; he’d never actually fucked anyone up the ass before, but then Turnbull’s hand was on his cock and actually guiding him into Kowalski, and Ray very nearly came just from that, but managed to keep it together, even when the wet, tight heat enveloped him.

Greatness, Ray thought, borrowing Kowalski’s favorite word, as Turnbull climbed up behind him and started fucking him. Like it did every time, the bluntness of Turnbull’s cockhead stirred up the memory that wasn’t exactly all bad but definitely not all good, but, like he did every time, Ray pushed it away and listened to his own breathing become heavier and let the haze of pleasure take him. This is what it’s like to be peanut butter, he allowed himself the inane thought, then felt a rush of ice water as he caught his own reflection in Kowalski’s eyes.

His heart was pounding so loudly that he wondered how he could hear anything else, and then he tried to remember how long it had been since he’d looked in a mirror, if the last time really had been in the hotel when he ripped off that stupid fake mustache. He’d avoided it, and it was easy, with his hair military short and because Turnbull liked to pick out his clothes, run his hands up and down Ray and knot his tie.

He wanted to close his eyes or look away, but Kowalski took his chin in his hand and Turnbull seemed to tighten his grip on his hips. Ray cursed his own stupidity; of course they knew. They were happy to let people think they were goofy, but they were both whip smart, savvy cops.

They’d done it on purpose and Ray couldn’t help but admire a little. The rest was a daze; he vaguely felt his orgasm and the other two following, and the feel of their hands rubbing him down and them murmuring something to him, drowned out by his own thoughts he was trying to ignore. You’re going to have to tell them sometime.


End file.
